Surviving 7th Year
by TeenWolfAddict2016
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy year. I was going to spend my last year at Hogwarts passing my classes and spending time with all my friends. I never thought I would end up saving people's lives and almost dying in the process. Between crazy girlfriends, stupid N.E.W.Ts and someone trying to kill off the entire 7th year population, I can't even think. Can my life never be simple?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K Rowling's(she's lucky)**

* * *

**1**

"Mom, please stop kissing my face," I say as she keeps kissing me. We were standing on Platform 9 3/4 and she was refusing to say goodbye. My little brother kept chuckling at us and I punched him in the arm.

I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Nellie Creevey. Yeah, it's weird to think that my dad is Dennis Creevey, but he is. I'm American though, and so are my mother and brother. Dad moved to America after the Second Wizarding War, after his brother died. That's who my brother, Colin, is named after. But, enough about them. I'm what they call a mix, my mom's black and my dad's white.

We moved to England when I turned eleven. Dad wanted me to go to the best magic school in the world, Hogwarts. I still sound like an American after six years but I love England.

"Oi, it's my pride and joy. My favorite Quidditch captain around," I hear a familiar voice yell behind me. I feel my smile creep up as I get enveloped in a bear hug by one of my best friends, Scorpius. I saw my other best friend, Rose, standing next to him. We both squealed and hugged each other. It's been a month since I've seen her.

Scorpius Malfoy and I met in the Great Hall our first year at Hogwarts. It seemed like everyone knew everyone, and when I got put into Slytherin, there wasn't that much cheering. I was the new girl with the funny accent and nice personality. Scorpius sat down next to me after being cheered over and asked me where I was from. That was the start of our lovely brother/sister, love/hate relationship.

Rose and I bonded as soon as we met on the train. We talked all the way to Hogwarts, her telling me everything about her crazy family and me telling her about mine.

"Have you been practicing while you've been away," Scorpius asked as he started pulling me away. I waved goodbye to my parents before I saw mom advance onto Colin with just as many kisses as she gave me. I smiled before turning back to Rose and Scorpius. They were bickering about something that probably didn't really matter and I smiled at them. They could be the best couple ever, if they ever figured out they had feelings for each other.

"Of course I've been practicing. Where's Roxy," I say looking around. Roxanne Weasley was my favorite Weasley out of the bunch. She was so funny and sassy. Her brother, Fred, was just as hilarious.

"She's probably getting pummeled with kisses from her mother. Lets get on the train, I want to get a good compartment," Rose said. We got on the train and easily found a compartment on the Gryffindor side. I waved at a couple of people as I passed.

"You have to be one of the nicest Slytherins to ever get picked," Scorpius said as we sat down in our compartment. I hauled my trunk up into the overhead before plopping down in a seat.

"Don't remind me of my failure to be evil, Scorp," I say before fixing my glasses. I was kind of hungry but I didn't feel like getting my trunk down again. "Where is everyone," I ask. Rose and Scorpius shrug just before the door burst open with a cloud of smoke following. We started coughing as we saw the Scamander twins through all the smoke.

"Seriously, we haven't even left the station and you're already pranking people," Rose scolded them once the smoke cleared. Lorcan just shrugged and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Lorcan said that it would be nice to start the year off with a BANG! Literally," Lysander explained. They both rushed over to me and gave me a hug. I was currently smushed in a Scamander sandwich.

"This is probably one of your many fantasies," Lorcan explained before releasing me. I smacked him on the head before sitting back down.

The Scamander twins were the hottest commodities around. Literally every girl in school wanted either one of them or both. They've had me break up with many crazies in the last six years, but they're still my best friends. Sometimes I wish they could be castrated but, I still love them. I felt the train start to roll away and watched the twins.

"Guys, we've got to pull off something bloody brilliant for our senior prank. I mean, it has to be epic," Lorcan started. Lysander jumped onto the seat and continued,"More than epic, it has to be life changing." Lorcan joined him standing up on the seat,"It has to set the bar," Lorcan yelled before waving his wand. The sound of clapping rang through the room.

"Nice speech, boys but its only the first day. We have a whole year to plan," I say before pulling them both down. The compartment door opened to Fred and Roxy. "What a pleasant image, you two," I say to them. They were covered in black smoke and were glaring at Lorcan and Lysander.

"Really, guys. I mean, it's the beginning of the year," Roxanne said at the same time as Fred said, "How could you not include me in this."

"Sorry," The twins said at the same time and Lorcan slid over so that Roxanne could sit down.

"Hey, Roxy, how was your summer," I asked and she shrugged before talking about all the big family events and everything. I looked around for the missing person in our group.

"Where's Al," I asked and the guys burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes, they always did that when I asked about Albus. Everyone in our little group knew I had a HUGE crush on him except for, well, him.

"Oh, will you lot stop. He's probably with Anna Patil," Rose said. I could tell she was trying to guard my feelings. It's not like I didn't know about him and Anna. They've been dating on and off since third year when Albus finally got the courage to ask her, with my help of course.

"Nells, please, I'm begging you here. Help me," Albus begged as he kneeled down in front of me. I didn't want to talk to that Anna girl for him, not when I had feelings for him. But, he is my best friend.

"Fine, I'll talk to her, but you owe me," I say before getting up from the lunch table and walking over to Anna. Her sister hates me, but she's really sweet. She notices me coming and waves to me.

"Hey, Nellie. I love your hair today. Does it naturally curl like that," she asked as I sat down. I nodded and asked her about Charms class, considering Albus is in the same one.

"So, don't freak out but Albus sent me over to talk to you," I say and she looks surprised. She's always liked him, too.

"Why," Anna said excitedly. I felt my throat start to close up and I cleared my throat. I couldn't let it show that I was upset.

"He wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend," I explained and she quickly nodded her head. I let out a fake laugh and smiled at her.

Albus was thrilled that she said yes. I mean, he literally made me sit and watch him debate on what clothes to wear for the date. I cried my eyes out in Rose and Roxanne's room that night. Ever since that day, their relationship has made me want to vomit.

"I thought she called it off for the summer," I asked and they all nodded.

"They did, right up until they saw each other in the platform. I guess Anna didn't enjoy her exploration this summer," Fred said. I rolled my eyes at that. Anna dating Albus is totally different than Anna who's single. She's kind of a nut job, and thats from a friend perspective.

One minute she's all in Albus's face, being oddly clingy and then the next she's asking for space. Albus told me that Anna asked if they could take a break to explore other options this summer, and he was a complete wreck.

"Let the drama begin," I say as the door opens and Albus walks in with Anna. Their relationship was like a freaking hurricane.

It blew everyone's lives apart.

"Hey Al, Anna," I say from my spot near Lysander. He gives my hand a squeeze and I smile at him. Lysander has always been an awesome friend.

"Well, look who's back from running around America," Anna said. Anna used to be my friend, until she decided she didn't like how close Albus and I were.

"I wasn't really running, more like cruising," I say and Fred laughs. He stops immediately when he realizes no one else is laughing. Anna narrows her eyes at me before sitting down next to Rose.

"I think I'm gonna do a candy run, give me money if you want something," I say and the guys pounce on me like wild animals. I take their orders and punch Fred in the arm for demanding so much.

"Hey, I'll come with you," Albus said. I saw Anna face flush red before smiling at Albus. I just shrugged and opened the door, making my way down the hallway.

"You know, we barely talked this summer. What happened," Albus asked. What happened was I found out I didn't just have a crush on you, I was in love with you. But it's not like I could actually say that.

"My parents and grandparents kept me pretty busy. I actually had to get stitches this summer," I explain. He probably had no idea what stitches were. It's more of a muggle thing.

"Aren't stitches what muggles get when they get really bad cuts," Albus asked and I nodded. He was reading again. Before he state dating Anna, he would read a whole bunch of muggle medical journals. He's always wanted to be a healer.

"Yeah, my little cousin got mad at me and pushed me off a jungle gym and I banged my knee up. Got 20 stitches for it," I said. Albus chuckled and bumped me with his hip. Seems like the summer haze was over and everything was back to normal.

Everyone seemed to be at the trolley to try and get some treats. And right and front was my worst nightmare.

Isabella Patil. She was totally evil. It was crazy that a Patil twin herself had twins, twins that were totally opposite. Anna was sweet and nice while Isabella was insane and evil.

Oh Merlin, she's looking at me. Please don't come talk to me, please don' come talk-

"Well, look who it is. Creevey," she sneered at me. I feel like in another life, Isabella and I could have been friends except she's too much of a bitch and I'm too nice.

"Hi, Isabella. How was your summer," I asked. She was literally trying to kill me by glaring at me.

"Well, after finding out you were still Quidditch captain, it was wasted," she said before pushing past me. Great, she was mad I was captain, again. I'd been Quidditch captain since fifth year and everyone seemed to enjoy me, definitely more than they enjoyed Isabella.

"How can her and Anna share the same DNA," Albus muttered and I looked at him.

"It's not always about perfect little Anna, OK," I say as we reach the front of the line. I tell the trolley lady what everyone wants and I'm about to leave before Albus stops me.

"What's that supposed to mean," Albus said. He looked angry and I roll my eyes. He doesn't even think Anna is perfect.

"It means what it means. It's not always about Anna," in say before pushing past him. I hate that I lost my cool for a second, but I'm at the point where I'm over the saga of Albus and Anna. I got back to the compartment and saw that Anna was gone. Great.

"Here, you're lucky because she was almost out of chocolate frogs," I say throwing stuff at Fred. He literally got six of every candy. I passed out the rest of the candy then plopped down between the twins.

"Now that you're back," Lysander started and Lorcan finished,"We can tell you guys what we heard about Anna this summer."

"Oh, Merlin. Do we want to know," Rose asked. The twins eyes widened and they nodded.

"One day we were out in Diagon Alley and we saw her," Lorcan said. He looked at Lysander and Lysander finished. "She was sucking the face off of Rebecca Zabini."

What. The. FUCK.

"As in the female," I yelled. They nodded and I saw Fred and Scorpius with similar dreamy faces on. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"So that's what she meant when she said she wanted to explore, "other options"," Scorpius said. Rose and I just looked at each other before nodding.

"Does Albus know," I asked. I highly doubt he would be okay with Anna, well, nevermind. Guys love the whi girl on girl thing.

"Definitely not. Rumor had it this little affair is still occurring," Lorcan explained. Anna's a lesbian. I have nothing against lesbians, it's just I never would have expected her to be one.

The rest of the trip was spent talking and, eventually sleeping. I was laying across Lorcan and Lysander, my feet on Lorcan's lap and my head on Lysander's. They were snoring, as usual.

I felt someone tapping me and I groaned before swatting the hand away. The person pulled my hoodie off and pulled me off the boys, causing me to fall on the floor. That woke everyone up.

"Son of a bitch," I yell. I landed on my elbow and it hurt like hell. I couldn't afford to be injured before Quidditch started. I looked up and saw Albus.

"Why. Just, why," I say. Before getting up and stretching. We were still moving, but I could tell we were close, probably 30 minutes from Hogwarts.

"We're almost here. Thought you might want to know," he says before leaving.

Weirdo.

"See you guys later," I said to the guys as they left . We all had to get changed for dinner and we were definitely NOT going to change in front of the guys. Rose is the best at doing spells and conjures a shade to cover the window. I've been changing in front of these girls since we were 11 and we've all grown up since then.

"Nellie, are you going to try and actually date someone this year," Roxanne asked. Roxanne was very into the dating thing, something Fred has tried to stop for many years. Rose had a boyfriend last year but that didn't last long, because she's in love with Scorpius and just doesn't realize it.

"I've dated. Just because I don't find someone new for every month doesn't mean I don't date," I say as we get our stuff off the train. Everyone in Hogwarts were all around.

"Come on, lets get this carriage," Roxanne said as she rolled her eyes at my comment. We could really use the guys help when it comes to lifting our trunks and my owl.

"Just, tell me this. Are you ever going to tell Albus how you feel," Roxy asked. I just shrugged because I honestly didn't know what I was going to do. Albus was my best friend, and that was something I couldn't lose.

"Lets talk about how Slytherin is going to kick Gryffindor's butt in Quidditch this year," I said. Rose and I had a friendly rivalry when it came to Quidditch. She was captain for Gryffindor and I was for Slytherin. We've had some really good games.

"Keep dreaming, Creevey. But don't cry when those dreams get crushed," Rose laughed as we took off. The carriage rides were always pretty scary. I could see the thestrals pulling us along. The only reason I could see them was because I watched my grandmother die from cancer.

"This year, this is the year of Nellie. No more freaking out about Anna and Albus, no more helping the guys break up with girls. It's gonna be about me," I say.

"Good, we can find you a cute guy to spend some time with," Roxy says while patting me in the shoulder.

The rest of our ride was well, weird. Rose almost fell out of the carriage when a raven flew by, right near her head. Roxanne almost screamed to death when we got caught in a spider web and I almost freaked out when all the owl were yipping and trying to flap in their cages. We all but ran when the carriage stopped in front of Hogwarts.

"You know animals can sense danger. I feel like I'm in danger," Roxy said as we walked up the steps towards the castle doors. I nodded along with Rose as we stayed close while walking.

"AAHH!," I yelled when I felt someone touch my back. I clutched my hand over my chest as I looked at Albus. He's been sneaking up on me all day.

"Hey, can we talk for a second," he asked. I looked between him and the girls and they waved at me before leaving. I guess that answers my question.

"What's up, Al," I said. He had his serious face on, something I'm not used to seeing.

"I'm sorry, for getting angry with you. It's just, I don't know what Anna did this summer while we were taking our break and I'm worried that she might have met someone else," he explained. Crap, I know all about Anna's little summer fun and I can't tell Al because I'm not a snitch.

"Al, you're the greatest guy a girl could have. Don't be insecure, especially not when it comes to Anna," I say. Damn, I keep letting these comments slip.

"Let's talk about something else. My mum missed you this summer, said that you're the friend she looks forward to seeing over breaks," he said. I smiled, I loved , she was so cool and awesome.

"I know but we had to visit my grandpa. He's been really lonely lately," I explain. Grandpa hasn't been the same since my grandma died.

"Sorry to hear that, I'll see you later," he said before giving me a wave and walking away. I looked and saw that we made it to the Great Hall so I went to the Slytherin table. I started thinking about the day I was sorted. It was pretty confusing.

"Creevey, Nellie," McGonagall yelled. It took me by surprise but I scurried over to the stool and sat down. McGonagall plopped the hat down on my head and I waited.

"Creevey," it said, "I've sorted two Creevey's in my lifetime. You're a very peculiar one . You have the bravery and courage of a Gryffindor, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, but yet you also have the ambition of a Slytherin. You embody every house equally."

"Is that bad," I squeaked. I didn't know I had so many qualities.

"Of course not, you're just the first that should belong in all FOUR houses. No worries, I'll make a wise choice," the hat said. I sat their looking around at all the faces staring at me as the hat muttered to itself.

"You and I might both regret this decision but, SLYTHERIN!," the hat yelled. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers but I was NOT happy.

I couldn't live up to Slytherin expectations. I was a nice girl raised by nice parents part of a nice family in a nice neighborhood. Slytherins were supposed to be cunning and evil. They did everything for personal gain. I volunteered at soup kitchens around London for fun.

I was so screwed.

I was right about the screwed part. Everyone in Slytherin hated me, except for Scorp. They thought I was a sorting mistake and have begged for a redo. Even Professor Zabini, our head of house, hates me.

"Hello, earth to Nellie. Anyone in there," I was pushed out of my thoughts by Scorpius. He was waving a hand in front of my face with that stupid smirk of his.

"Sorry, what I miss," I ask. I look around and notice everyone's eating already. I guess the sorting was pretty quick this year. I look around and see my brother sitting with Molly, Albus's cousin, at the Gryffindor table. At least he was placed correctly, even though I thought he was evil.

"So, have you updated that little list of yours," Scorpius asked me through his mouthful of food. I scowled at him. I had this couples list that I made my first year here and I've revised it many times since then, but I've never changed my Scorpius and Rose prediction.

"Not really, I put Roxanne back with Lorcan and Lysander with Lacey Longbottom but that's it," I said smiling at him. He always hopes that I've changed the Rose thing, but that will never happen.

"You are one crazy girl, you know that," Scorpius mused. I just shrugged and ate some mash potatoes.

"That I am, Scorp, that I am," I say. The rest of the night was so boring I wanted to stab my eyes out. I was a prefect along with Scorpius, so we had to show all the first years around. I was ready to take a nice long sleep by the time I got back to my room.

My roommates are very, stoic. They literally never say anything to me unless they want me to pick up my dirty laundry. So, we never chat. I really wanted to get Head Girl so that I'd have my own room, but it didn't really work out like that.

Hopefully this year will actually be the year of Nellie. I'm tired of being the safe girl that let people walk over her. I'm still going to be me, just a stronger version.

Who am I kidding, this year is going to be the roller coaster ride from hell.


End file.
